


Every Action in This World Will Bear a Consequence

by hamiltonhearts



Series: Good Guys Gone Bad [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Burns, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltonhearts/pseuds/hamiltonhearts
Summary: Every abusive relationship has an end. Though that end is really just another start. It's the start to a better and healthier life.





	Every Action in This World Will Bear a Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> the title is taken from 'The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Face Down' and i wrote this whilst listening to that song on repeat. lastly, the beginning is a bad start, but i swear there is a happy ending. it does involve light (more so mentions of) child abuse and more so just plain abuse in general.

The one day Alexander came home from work on time he did not expect to see his seven-year-old son with tears streaming down his face at the door. He placed his bag down and hugged his son, asking him what was wrong. Philip sniffled and said, "Mommy's being mean again." Alexander nodded and pulled away. He said with a fake but comforting smile on his face, "Pip, you stay here and I'll talk to Mommy." Philip nodded and Alexander made his way to the kitchen.

He hesitated and realised this would end very badly for him, Philip or both of them. Alex took a deep breath and knocked on the doorframe. Eliza quickly looked over at her boyfriend and grimaced. Alexander asked quietly, "Hey, 'Liza, what's the problem?" Eliza just stayed in her position, which was looking out the window above the sink, and said, "You're my problem." Alexander felt his heart hurt a little bit but kept up his facade. 

"How so?" He said, looking at Eliza. She looked over and he instantly locked his gaze on the tile floor of the kitchen. "Like you don't know." She said, tone hard and rough and unforgiving. Alexander swallowed and said, "I know that. What exactly?" He wasn't allowed to give himself positive feedback; if Eliza said something negative he either had to repeat it or quickly agree. "You're always getting back home too late. What about your son, huh?"

Alexander said, "I-I have to stay late. I can't let Washington down. I need to--" Eliza cut him off by yelling harshly, "You can't let Washington down?! Really? So fighting with Jefferson isn't letting him down?" Alexander gulped nervously. "J-Jefferson, he only antagonizes me." Eliza scoffed and said, "Cut the bullshit."

The man went to start talking again, but Eliza walked over to him and said lowly, "You either stop working late or I hurt Philip. You know I won't hesitate to lay a hand on him again." Alexander's eyes widened. Eliza had never hurt Philip before, it had always been the older man that got the beatings. "Again?" Alexander whispered, refusing to talk louder like it would hurt Philip more.

"Yep. Smacked him 'round before you came home. Come home late again, he gets another beating. End of discussion." She walked up the back steps, ending the conversation. Alexander ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. He kneeled before his son and said quietly, "Philip, did Mommy hurt you?" Philip sniffed and nodded.

Alexander's heart absolutely broke into two and he hugged his son tightly. He kept hugging him until the boy said, "Daddy, you're hurting me." Alexander pulled back quickly and lightly put his hands on Philip's face, wiping away the tears. His own brown eyes gathered tears but he refused to let them fall.

He had to be strong for his son.

Though it was dinner that night and Alexander had fucked up big time. He was cooking dinner but when he heard a crash come from the living room, he quickly ran out to see what happened. Philip had to fall off the couch and hit his head on the floor. There was no major damage but he had to care for his son. His son came before the dinner that was supposed to be made.

Eliza came downstairs at the loud noise and checked on dinner first. She only got to see that it was now ruined and she rushed out. She yanked Alexander by his brown hair and dragged him into the kitchen. Luckily, Alexander got the chance to put Philip safely on the couch of which he had fallen off. 

He winced at the harsh tugging of his hair but it was completely forgotten when seeing the burnt dinner. His eyes widened, how could he be so stupid? Eliza growled, "You fucking idiot! You piss me off by never coming home early, and the one day you do, you can't even make dinner correctly!" Alexander tried to stutter out the reason why, but Eliza wouldn't have it.

She took his right hand and placed it on the pot that still had a fire under it. The sound of skin burning filled the room and Alexander's sobs. He hated burns. She let go of his hand and he held it close to his chest. The skin was white in some places and it was ruined. Just like dinner was.

"You have one hour to make dinner correctly this time. I'll be getting back exactly at seven. It's not ready, I do the same to Philip." She said in a harsh but quiet tone and walked away. She grabbed her keys and left the house. 

Alexander went to check on Philip with his throbbing hand. Philip gasped when seeing his hand and went to touch it, but Alexander pulled it away. Philip frowned and asked in an innocent tone, "Daddy, when will this stop?" Those five words made his whole life freeze. When would this stop? Would his life be taken, or would Philip end up seriously hurt? How much longer?

He took a breath and said, "Today." Philip nodded and said, "How?" Alexander said, "We're leaving."

Philip got off the couch and followed his dad. Alexander turned off the still lit fire and went up the back steps. He grabbed a duffle bag with his good hand and stuffed random clothes in it. Once he was packed, they moved to Philip's room. They shoved random clothes into the bag, Philip helping because of his dad's bad hand. 

When they were done the packing, Alexander saw he had fifteen minutes left. It was now or never. The two males carried their bags into Alexander's car and locked the door. Alexander started his car and before he pulled out of the driveway, he took his phone out of his pocket. He thought for a moment before getting out of the vehicle. He raised his hand and threw it on the ground with all his strength. The phone shattered to bits and Alex smiled. They were never coming back here.

The two Hamilton's drove off and the older man didn't know exactly where to go. He thought about going to Washington's but that was too predictable. He shrugged when he realised who he could join and quickly began driving over to the residence. 

Alexander wasn't expecting the whole house to be dark. He parked the car anyways and grabbed the one bag with his good hand and gave the other to Philip before so. They walked up to the huge doors and Alex placed his bag down. He knocked a surprising five times-- that was their thing. Whenever they greeted each other, they knocked five times. No one else did so, and that made it easier to know who was knocking at the office door. 

But there was no answer. He knocked five times again-- still no answer. He walked off the side and sat down against the brick wall. He rested his head and felt a small hand on his knee. His son had tears in his eyes; he was going through a lot at this very young age and he didn't know where they were. They were safer then they had been for the past four years but they were still lost, in a sense at least.

The older man can't remember how long they were sitting there, but when he saw a car go by that looked an awful lot like Eliza's, he grabbed Philip's hand with his still intact one and they hid in the bushes. It was uncomfortable, but they were going to be safe. After five minutes or so, the car finally left. Alexander felt like he could breathe once again.

He and Philip came out from their little hiding spot and Alexander grabbed a hoodie from his bag. He tossed his hair up and put on the hoodie. He grabbed a baseball hat from Philip's bag and put it on, hiding his curls. After about twenty minutes or so of sitting on the porch, a car that Alexander recognised pulled into the long driveway.

The owner got out quickly when seeing Alexander's car. He walked over to the man and must not have seen Philip. "What the fresh fuck are you doing here, Hamilton?" He said, southern accent thick. Alexander smiled at him and went to say something, but was cut off by his son, "Mr Jefferson! What're you doing here?" 

Thomas seemed shocked at the fact that Philip was here, but his attitude instantly changed. He said with a cheerful tone, "I live here kiddo. What're you two doin' here?" Alexander smiled a little bit more and said, "I'll tell you but can you let us in?" Thomas wanted to refuse but he noticed a few things.

He noticed how Alexander was hiding his face from the street. He had a few bags with him. His tone was actually nice, respectable and calm. His hand was cradled near his chest carefully and Philip was right up next to him. He nodded and unlocked the door. Philip ran in and Thomas turned on the lights. Alexander grabbed his own bag and Thomas grabbed Philip's.

The two set them down and Thomas asked, "Would you like me to make you some food?" Philip looked at him questioningly and said, "But that's normally Daddy's job?" Thomas raised an eyebrow at Alexander, not knowing what the little kid had meant. Alexander blushed as he was embarrassed slightly and just nodded. Thomas quickly made some food for them and they ate it at the dining room table. 

Thomas couldn't remember the last time he actually had a dinner with one of his friends at this table. His life was pretty sad but he was surviving. It felt awkward but soon after dinner, Philip had fallen asleep on the couch. Alexander had taken the small boy to one of Thomas' guest rooms and thus began the awkward conversation between the two on the living room couch.

"So, what happened to your hand?" Thomas said, treading carefully. Alex sighed and said, "Eliza burned it." Thomas' eyes widened and he said, "She burnt it? Was it an accident?"

Alex sighed and said, "No." Thomas thought for a few seconds before whispering, "That's why you left." He said a bit louder, "She was abusing you." Alexander nodded shamefully. He asked, "Did she hurt Philip?" Alexander nodded. Thomas kept quiet for a few moments, before standing up. He reached a hand out for Alexander, who took it with his left.

Thomas pulled Alexander off the couch and led him to the bathroom. He motioned for him to sit on the toilet, which he did. Thomas grabbed some burn cream, gauze and a wrap. He got some of the clear gel onto his fingers and said, "This is gonna hurt."

Alexander giggled a little and then started full blown laughing. Thomas chuckled and said, "What's so funny?" He was glad Alexander could laugh this much but he felt a little bit out of the loop. Alex smiled and calmed his giggling. "That looks like lube. And you said that it's gonna hurt." Thomas chuckled once more and just shook his head.

"You're a fifteen-year-old boy sometimes, I swear. Plus, why would you even know what lube looks like?" Thomas said, putting the clear gel/cream on Alex's hand while he wasn't paying attention. The younger man didn't seem to be in that much pain, so Thomas slightly massaged it into his skin. Alex winced a bit but said, "I think that you forget that I'm bisexual sometimes." 

Thomas shrugged; he did forget that. He had been dating Eliza for four years. The man was practically straight to him. He grabbed some gauze and said, "You a top or a bottom?" Alexander flushed and said, "You do not need to know that information!" Thomas smiled at him and said, "Good to know you're a bottom then." Alexander went to defend himself but Thomas just chuckled, "Alex, as I gay man, I can just tell that you're a bottom."

Alexander grumbled but he asked, "Fine. You a top or a bottom?" Thomas made a clicking sound with his teeth and said, "Not gonna tell you." Alexander said while Thomas was finishing up carefully covering his palm in gauze, "You're a bottom then." Thomas said in an amused tone, "Really? Tell me how much of a bottom I am then." Alexander furrowed his brows and said, "Switch?"

Thomas shook his head, "Nope." Alexander said whilst Thomas was wrapping his hand in the final compression wrap, "Top?" Thomas smiled as he was just about done and said, "There you go." Alexander gasped at him and said, "Holy shit, you're a top?!" Thomas locked the wrap in place and said, "Is that so hard to believe?" Alexander thought over it for a minute. He looked Thomas up and down and said, "No." 

"Good to know. Anyways, your hand is done. It's a shame that's your writing hand." Thomas said, changing the subject. Luckily, Philip wouldn't overhear the conversation as he was fast asleep. "Actually, I'm ambidextrous." Thomas helped the man off the toilet lid and said, "No shit."

Alexander chuckled and said, "Yeah, I just always tended to use my right hand more. Plus, my handwriting with my left hand is completely different from the handwriting from my right hand." Thomas smiled and brought Alex to his home office. He gave him a piece of paper and a pen, saying simply, "Write."

"Don't need to tell me twice." The younger of the two started to write out a random sentence. He placed the pen down when he was done and Thomas looked at it. It was different than his other handwriting. He was used to a beautiful cursive with Alexander's right hand, but his handwriting was a sharp, quick collection of lines. It was scary but in a kind of cool way. Thomas had never seen handwriting like this before.

Thomas stared at it in wonder and Alexander said, "I don't really like it, it's too different. It looks like some weird ass font that you would use for a Halloween essay in middle school on Microsoft Word." Thomas furrowed his brows and looked at the brunette, "What the fuck?" Alexander smiled and said, "I dunno."

Alexander mumbled, "'m tired," and pulled out the fancy desk chair. He sat down in it and Thomas stood behind him. He took out the hair tie in the brunette hair and ran his fingers through it. After five minutes or so Thomas heard sniffling. "Alex, what's wrong?" 

More sniffles rang throughout the room, and a couple of sobs were thrown in there. He stuttered out, "I-I'm s-sorry." Thomas continued to play with his hair softly and said, "Don't apologise. Just tell me what's wrong." Alex wiped his eyes and he said quietly, "I forgot how it felt to be treated nicely." 

"I forgot what it's like to not have you yell at me, even though you just yelled at me a few hours ago. I forgot what it felt like to laugh this much. I forgot what it felt like to feel safe. To feel that Philip is safe. To know I'll get a good night sleep. To have someone treat me with care." Alexander continued.

Thomas rubbed his shoulders and he didn't know how to reply. He answered Alexander with a question. "Do you want to keep living this way?" Alexander nodded quickly. "Then live with me." Thomas said, before adding, "I know you and I may fight often but I'm always here for you. And I always will be." Alexander cried a whole new set of tears at that. 

When he calmed down, Alexander said, "I-I need to tell you something though." Thomas encouraged him whilst playing with his hair. "Five years ago, I really liked you." Thomas' breath hitched, "How so?" Alexander responded, "As in an 'I wanted to date you' kind of way." Thomas nodded and said, "Oh, okay." Alexander groaned and said, "Don't be like that. Don't shut me out because of that. It was five years ago." Thomas nodded but asked anyways, "Do you still like me?" 

He felt a little nod, "Yeah," Alexander said hesitantly. Thomas smiled and said, "That's good to know." Curiosity got the best of Alexander and he asked, "How so?" Alexander said this time. Thomas chuckled and said, "Cause I like you too." 

Alexander's face had a huge smile on it but he said, "I don't think I could have a relationship right now though." Thomas nodded, "That's okay. I'll wait until you're ready." Alexander stood up and hugged the taller man. Thomas was shocked but he hugged back just as tight. "Just know I'll always be here for you. You and Philip can stay here for as long as you need or want to." Thomas added.

The smaller man whispered to Thomas, "Thank you." Thomas rubbed his back with a huge smile on his face, "No problem, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Rules/Guidelines for Requesting:  
> \- It can involve rape/threats of rape, but I will not write the actual rape scene.  
> \- No abusive Hamilton/Jefferson.  
> \- No Hamilton or Jefferson death. I prefer (relatively) "happy" endings, I'm a sap, I know.  
> \- MUST be a "good guy" being 'bad'; Lafayette, Laurens, Mulligan, Washington, Angelica, Peggy, etc.  
> \- No kids, like Philip Hamilton or Martha Jefferson, being the bad guy -- uh uh. I don't do that.  
> \- I have already completed some (John, Maria, Eliza, James etc) but if you want "bad guy James Madison" or something like that, that's okay!  
> \- MUST impact Jefferson and/or Hamilton in some way -- basically meaning no "bad guy" Jefferson or Hamilton.  
> \- Please be patient and realise that if it's a hard topic I may tone it down a bit...


End file.
